This invention relates to an improved combination of a holding device for fishing rods, a fisherman's seat and a container for caught fish.
A common problem associated with the sport of fishing is that the fisherman can become very tired from constant standing and from constantly holding a fishing rod in the proper attitude in preparation for hauling a caught fish. Presently available devices for solving these problems have proven either too expensive or too cumbersome to use or carry to the fishing spot desired.
It is an object of the invention to provide a fishing rod holding device which is simply constructed, is portable and can be constructed inexpensively.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a fishing rod holding device which also serves as a seat for the fisherman and as a container for caught fish.